The Little Mermaid
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: AU, Drabble. Sebuah cerita tentang putri duyung yang tidak berakhir bahagia, apakah akan terjadi hal yang sama pada Gaara yang mencintai Naruto?


Terinspirasi dari doujinshi yuri HarukaxMichiru (itu lho, dari Sailor moon) berjudul sama. Bukan, bukan penggemar sailor moon, tapi aku suka sama gaya gambar doujinkanya, ehehe… Terlebih pada halaman terakhir doujinshi, gambar yang indah dan sedih

Warning: AU, Yaoi, shonen-ai, fluff, NaruGaa, OOC

Disclaimer: Yang bikin dongeng little mermaid siapa?

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Mermaid<strong>

_**Pernahkah kau berpikir, bahwa cerita dongeng tak selamanya berakhir bahagia?**_

_**Sama seperti kehidupan manusia, dunia dalam dongeng pun kadang berakhir dengan duka.**_

_**Namun, demi menjaga dunia imajinasi anak-anak, banyak dongeng yang berakhir sedih diubah menjadi bahagia.**_

_**Seperti dongeng "the little mermaid".**_

IoI

Di malam yang dingin, dimana langit hanya terlihat gelap tanpa ada satu sinar pun di sana, seorang pemuda tengah merenung di sebuah balkon apartemen. Dengan sebuah kemeja putih yang sedikit berantakan dan celana bahan hitam, ia berdiri dengan kedua siku bersandar pada pagar balkon yang dingin. Matanya menatap sendu ke arah langit yang gelap. Seakan mencari jawaban di sana.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh, menatap seorang pemuda lain yang berambut pirang. Pemuda yang memakai kaus polos hitam dengan celana jins biru, ia menghampiri pemuda berambut merah itu dan memeluknya dari belakang. Di sandarkannya kepalanya itu ke pundak pemuda berambut merah.

Mereka berdua hanya diam, menikmati heningnya malam dengan kehangatan satu sama lain.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya pria berambut pirang, yang bernama Naruto. Ia mundur, melepaskan pelukan manjanya dari Gaara dan berdiri di samping Gaara.

Gaara menoleh menatap Naruto, wajahnya yang stoic hanya menatap Naruto dengan lurus.

_**Putri duyung selalu sendirian berada di dalam laut.**_

_**Sampai suatu hari ia menemukan dirinya.**_

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Gaara, mengalihkan pandangannya yang sendu ke arah langit.

Naruto mendengus, sedikit kecewa karena pria yang dianggap kekasihnya itu tak mau terbuka padanya. Tapi, ia tidak akan memaksa.

Sejak Naruto pertama bertemu Gaara, sulit membuat sang pria berambut merah bicara. Hingga kini pun, tak ada perubahan.

_**Dirinya, sang pangeran yang begitu tampan dan bersinar. Putri duyung hanya bisa menatapnya dari laut…**_

"Naruto, kapan kau akan menikah?"

Naruto terdiam kemudian hanya mendengus. Ternyata itu yang dipikirkan kekasihnya. Ia terus dikejar-kejar oleh orang tuanya yang menginginkannya ia segera menikah karena umurnya semakin dewasa. Tapi, tetap saja…

"Kau tahu, aku tidak akan menikah, kecuali denganmu."

Gaara menoleh menatap Naruto yang menatapnya. Pandangan yang jujur dan tulus itu terasa menyakitkan. Karena Gaara takut ia tak berhak mendapat cinta dari pria sebaik Naruto.

_**Suatu hari, sang pangeran tenggelam dan sang putri duyung menemukannya.**_

"Kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu," tambah Naruto sambil tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan Gaara yang dingin, kemudian mengecupnya.

Gaara memandang Naruto mengecup tangannya dengan tatapan sedih.

Ia ingin melepaskan Naruto yang berhak kehidupan lebih baik.

Menikah.

Memiliki keluarga.

"Tapi, orang tuamu…," kata-kata Gaara terputus saat Naruto menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Aku mengerti," kata Naruto, mengganti telunjuk itu dengan bibirnya dan mengecup bibir Gaara yang lembut.

_**Tapi, sang putri duyung bukan menyelamatkannya, namun justru menarik dia semakin dalam ke dalam laut yang gelap.**_

_**Karena putri duyung, tidak bisa hidup di daratan.**_

_**Dan pangeran pun tak bisa hidup di dalam laut.**_

Naruto mengecup Gaara semakin dalam, di sapukan lidahnya ke bibir Gaara, meminta ijin untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Gaara segera membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Naruto bertemu miliknya.

Pergulatan yang panas terjadi, namun Naruto menang mudah. Ia mendominasi mulut Gaara, membuat kekasihnya itu mengerang dan memeluk Naruto erat.

Betapa ia mencintai pemuda ini.

Tapi, semakin ia mencintainya, semakin ia takut menyakitinya dengan kebersamaan mereka yang sulit diterima masyarakat umum.

Karena sama seperti kisah putri duyung itu, ia sedang menarik Naruto ke dalam lautannya yang dalam, membiarkan kekasihnya itu menderita dalam diam dan perlahan kehabisan napas. Jika ia terus melakukannya, maka seperti kisah putri duyung itu, Naruto akan…

_**Namun, sang putri duyung enggan melepaskan sang pangeran yang begitu dicintainya. Meski bulir air mata yang berubah menjadi Kristal mutiara itu berjatuhan, ia tidak melaspakan pangeran yang kehabisan napas di dalam pelukannya.**_

"Berciuman denganmu seperti tenggelam ke dalam laut," ucap Naruto sambil terengah-engah, setelah melepaskan bibir Gaara. Gaara sendiripun segera menarik napas cepat-cepat, mengganti kebutuhan akan oksigennya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

Ia menatap Naruto yang tersenyum padanya. Naruto menyentuh pipinya lembut dan memeluknya.

_**Namun, kecupan hangat di bibir putri duyung menghentikan tangisnya, ia melihat sang pangeran tersenyum padanya meski pun ia kesakitan.**_

"Tapi, aku tidak keberatan mati tenggelam di dalam lautmu, Gaara," kata Naruto, mengecup kening Gaara kemudian menyandarkan kepala Gaara ke bahunya sambil terus memeluknya.

Tes…

"Lho, Gaara, ada apa?" tanya Naruto kebingungan, merasakan bahunya basah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

_**Dan pangeran pun mati tenggelam di dalam laut, di dalam pelukan putri duyung yang dicintainya.**_

End

* * *

><p>Nggak, Gaara nggak ngebunuh Naruto. Itu cuma konotasi aja, ngerti kan?<p>

Drabble pendek, gak tau bakal ada yang suka atau nggak.

Review bila berkenan.


End file.
